Children Of The Sea: The Lighning Thief
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: Andromeda Jackson has alway felt that the things in the world were a little off, especially when her twin brother suddenly disappeared suddenly without a trace. She just never gave the things she felt were weird or out of place the time of day. Until on one field trip to the Smithsonian where, like every other field trip she had, went horribly wrong.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to** **Rick Riordan at all.** **On with the story.**

Summary: Andromeda Jackson has alway felt that the things in the world were a little off, especially when her twin brother suddenly disappeared, at the age of 4 no less. She just never gave the things she felt were weird or out of place the time of day. Until on one field trip to a museum where, like every other field trip she had, something went horribly wrong.

 **A/N: So, welcome to my fanfic series "Children of the Sea." This is "book one" in a sense. I will have a story out, at some point, that will be like a prologue to this one. It will explain where Andromeda's twin brother disappeared to. It will be a Percy Jackson and Fate/ Stay Night Xover fanfiction. So look forward to that people. Now on with the story !**

A 12 year old girl and her friend were sitting on a school bus full of, very annoying, children of the same age.

The girl was Andromeda Jackson, she has black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. She has a very feminine face that, just by looking at her you could tell that (in the future) she would be a very beautiful woman.

Suddenly something hit her friend, a fairly tall boy, who looked like he was held back multiple times, by the name of Grover Underwood, on the head.

Andromeda looked at what hit Grover, whe saw it was a, smallish, chunk of a peanut butter and ketchup sandwitch.

Seeing another one hit Grover, Andromeda's protective instinct flared as she muttered "I'm gonna kill her." Grover chuckled nervously saying "It's ok ... I like peanut butter."

He dodged another chunk of the sandwitch, which was thrown by a redhaired, freckled girl ugly enough to make roadkill be crowned as Ms. America.

"That's it." Andromeda started to get up, but Grover pulled her back down.

"You're already on probation." Grover says "You may be the top student at Yancy, but your temper has got you to too much trouble, if you do anything you'll be expelled."

That was true, dispite her grades in school her temper was legendary, and it got her in trouble every time she acted on it ... not that she would admit that at all.

Andromeda scoffs "Please it's not that bad."

Grover looks at her with a deadpanned expression "When Nancy made fun of Mr. Brunner because he was in a wheel chair. You ran right up to her and punched her so hard you rearranged her face."

"Psh ... I did that bitch a favor. Remember what her face looked like before I "rearranged her face" as you put it."

At this Grover shivered in disgust and horror. Back then her face made Medusa look like ... well ... Aphrodite.

Grover shivered again, thinking _"I still can't believe that there was someone more ugly than Medusa."_ and with that they waited for the bus to stop.

 **Scene Break**

The students, Mr. Brunner, a balding man in a motorized wheelchair, as well as the other shaperone teacher Mrs. Dodds.

Mrs Dodds was an elderly woman with bony fingers. She was wearing a black leather biker jacket and black jeans.

She was, in a word, evil. Whenever someone had detention she would make you go to each classroom and make them clean out both the text books and the chalkboards until past 12:00 a.m.

Andromeda made it a point to, not to get in trouble when she's around. Mrs.Dodds seemed to hate Andromeda, but she absolutely loved Nancy, to the extent that when Nancy does something bad (like always) Mrs. Dodds never seemed to notice.

However, no matter how evil she was, when it came to teaching pre-algebra she was a genius. When it came to class Mrs. Dodds didn't descriminate against those she hates. She taught them all, even Andromeda, fairly.

But back to the story.

Mr. Brunner taught latin (which Andromeda was surprisingly fluent in, as well as ancient greek), and currently he was leading the museum tour, explaining facts, mythology and a bunch of other stuff.

Andromeda and Grover were listening intently while taking notes on anything Mr. Brunner. Behind them were Nancy and her small group of "friends", talking and laughing at some of the statues that they passed.

Mr. Brunner stopped them at an ancient greek grave marker, a _stele_ as Mr. Brunner called it, for a girl about their age.

Andromeda had enough when Nancy made a joke about the naked man on the _stele_.

"Nancy, shut the fuck up before I rearrange your face again! Some of us are trying to learn."

That shut Nancy up quickly.

"Ms. Jackson did you have something to add?" Mr. Brunner asks, grateful that someone what listening to him teach. "No sir, I was just telling Nancy to shut up so I can continue to take notes in case we have any _tests_ in the future." Andromeda responds politely, putting emphasis on the word tests.

This made a lot of students pale when they realized there might be a test later on.

"I see, well then how about you tell me about the tapestry behind me." Mr. Brunner tells her.

Andromeda looks behind him, and smirks a smirk that made a lot of boys blush.

"That's Kronos eating his children." Andromeda says.

Mr. Brunner nods his head "Indeed it is now, can you tell me why he did this?"

"Kronos was the King Titan, and his mother, Gaia, fortold that his children would rise against up against and cast him from the throne. Hearing this Kronos fell under the "curse of kings", paranoia. When his children, the gods, were born he ate them, one by one.

However, Kronos's wife, Rhea, was tired of Kronos eating his children so when Zeus was born, and Kronos came to eat him, Rhea hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock instead. Years later, when baby Zeus grew up, he returned to fight Kronos. But before the fight he tricked Kronos into ingesting a mixture of mustard and wine, forcing Kronos to expel the gods, who being immortal grew up inside Kronos, from his gut, by vomiting."

"ew!" the majority of the female students intertupted

Rolling her eyes, Andromeda continued "The gods then banded together to de-throne Kronos" she finished.

"...Huh, that must've been one hell of a family reunion. I can just imagine the gods saying to Zeus "Hello little brother, we've been trapped inside the old man for all these years, and are covered in stomoch acid and vomit, let's hug!" Andromeda added to lighten up the mood.

This caused everyone (minus Mrs. Dodds, but she was somewhat amused) to laugh, even Mr. Brunner let out a chuckle

"Well done Ms. Jackson. I couldn't have said better myself. Yes what Ms. Jackson said is true. The gods did over-throw Kronos, and using his own scythe cut Kronos into pieces, and scattered them in Tartaros, the deepest part of the underworld. Now on that happy note. Shall we go outside and eat our lunch."

 **Scene Break**

A while later, Andromeda and Grover were sitting on a bench infront of the water fountain, away from the other students so as not to be associated with the other assholes of Yancy.

"I'm bored" Grover whined.

"Hi Bored I'm Andromeda, nice to meet you." Andromeda quipped, causing Grover to look at her with a deadpanned expression.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Grover said, in a dry tone. Andromeda just chuckled.

This caused them not to notice Nancy sneaking up behind Grover, not until she dumped her entire lunch on Grover's head.

"Oops." Nancy stated with a smirk.

Andromeda, having stopped chuckling after Nancy dumped her lunch, saw red, she stood infront of Nancy (who moved to the front of the two) and Andromeda could have sworn she heard the sound crashing waves, when she punched Nancy.

Unknown to her just as Andromeda punched her a small tendril of water grabbed the back of Nancy's shirt, and, when the fist impacted, yanked her into the fountain.

Andromeda stood above Nancy with a cold stare.

"Andromeda punched me!" Nancy yelled out.

Mrs. Dodds suddenly materiallized beside Nancy with a triumphant smirk, like she was waiting for this all year.

After promising to get Nancy a new shirt, Mrs. Dodds turned to Andromeda, poked out her boney finger and spoke in a tone similar to an old witch from Halloween cartoon. "Now, honey-"

Andromeda cut her off by flipping her the bird saying "Piss off, ya old witch."

Grover was stunned, he couldn't believe Andromeda had just told the, literally, scariest teacher at Yancy to "Piss off" and to add insult to injury called her an "old witch".

If it were any other teacher he would have laughed. However Mrs. Dodds was the one teacher that Grover, truly, feared.

Mrs. Dodds, fuming from the insult, told Andromeda to follow her, which she did.

Grover would have stood up to help Andromeda, but he was still stunned. When he finally snapped out of his trance he looked to see Andromeda disappear in to the museum.

He looked to Mr. Brunner, and walked over to speak to him about the situation.

 **With Andromeda** Andromeda followed Mrs. Dodds through the museum. She was somewhat proud (for what she said to Mrs. Dodds) and somewhat nervous (because of the fact that after the insult Mrs. Dodds got pissed off (just like she told her to, lol)).

Finally they stopped in the museum's Greco-Roman section. Mrs. Dodds was glaring at an image of the gods, like she wanted to pulverize them (which in the mood she was in was entirely possible).

After a few seconds Mrs. Dodds turned to face Andromeda.

"You've been givin' us trouble, Honey." Mrs Dodds spoke.

At this, Andromeda rose an eyebrow, confused, Andromeda was a model student, sure she had a temper, but, aside from punching Nancy, she couldn't think of anything that would give Mrs.Dodds that impession of her.

"Ma'am?" Andromeda voiced confused.

"Confess, and your punishment will not be as harsh." Mrs. Dodds spoke in a harsh tone.

Now this had Andromeda extremely confused.

"I don't-" Andromeda tried to voice her confusion, but she was interrupted by Mrs. Dodds.

"Your time is up!" With that Mrs. Dodds mutated into a hideous monster, by growing wings and that was it (she couldn't get any more monsterous than she was in her human form).

Mrs. Dodds flew toward her with a screech, intent on ripping Andromeda to shreds.

Andromeda rolled under her and stood back on her feet.

Suddenly a shout of "What ho, Andromeda" drew her attention to the door of the exhibit to see Mr. Brunner throwing a pen towards her.

The pen, in mid-air, shifted to form a xiphos, an ancient greek sword. Andromeda caught the sword just as Mrs. Dodds charged at her once more.

Andromeda swung the sword with an untamed grace, that somehow came naturally to her, into Mrs. Dodds' left shoulder and the sword came out her right hip (when Andromeda finished the swing).

And with that, Mrs.Dodds evaporated into golden dust, but there was an ominous chill in the air, like Andromeda was being watched by the demonic, charcole colored eyes that belonged to Mrs. Dodds.

Andromeda looked around to see that Mr. Brunner had disappeared.

She looked to her right hand to that the sword was gone, and in it's place was an ordinary pen.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes in suspision, and as she did so the pen's image flickered to the image of a sword once more.

She looked at the sword for a few seconds before she noticed a pen cap on the ground.

She picked it up and looked at it curiously before the cap suddenly flew out of her hands and onto the tip of the sword, which upon doing so turned back into a pen.

Andromeda looked at the pen for a few seconds more before she took off the cap of the pen and before her eyes it turned into a sword, before she put the cap back on and putting the pen in her pocket, deciding to keep the pen incase another monster situation happens again.

She went to the museum gift shop and found a pen that looked exactly the same as the one in her pocket, and a new shirt for Nancy.

And she went back outside to the fountain where Nancy was picking on Grover.

Nancy, when she noticed Andromeda, said "I hope Ms. Kerr kicked your ass"

Andromeda rose an eyebrow and thought _"Who? ... something's going on here. Better play along."_

"Bitch please, all she wanted me to do was buy you a new shirt." Andromeda said as she threw Nancy the shirt.

Nancy looked at the shirt, and with a shrug walked into the museum, to use the bathroom, to change.

 **Scene Break** At the end of the field trip the students were getting on the bus to head back to Yancy.

Andromeda was acting how she normally was, so as not to draw suspision to herself, when Mr. Brunner wheeled up to her.

"Ms. Jackson, I believe I lent you my pen during the tour," Mr. Brunner spoke.

"Oh right, hold on I'll get it." Andromeda reached into her left pocket, where the replacement pen was (the real pen was in her right pocket). "Here ya go Mr. Brunner" she said as she handed the pen to him.

Mr. Brunner looked at the pen for a moment before taking the pen from Andromeda.

"Ah, thank you Ms. Jackson" Mr Brunner thanked before he wheeled off to get into the bus.

As Mr. Brunner left, Andromeda stared at him in suspision, remembering how he threw her the sword/pen. She smirked before she followed him onto the bus and sat next to Grover.

A few minutes later, the bus left the museum, and started to drive back to Yancy.

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter of My "Children Of The Sea" series. Now I know some people will be wondering why I made Andromeda smart. And the answer is that, girls are naturally smarter than boy, and before any of boys in there call me a feminist I must state that I'm a boy who is not afraid to admit that girls are smarter than him (and I'm pretty smart). Besides if you think about it, Percy was a boy and he was pretty dumb towards the beginning, but he had talent when it came to battle. I'm going by some Ancient Greek facts here too, Ares is a male and was physically stronger (like a lot of modern males) and Athena is a female and she was mentally strong (basically wicked smart), and both of them are Gods with the same authority, war, but they represent the two sides of war. Basically if Percy is smart/talented when it comes to straight up fighting in general, then Andromeda will be smart/talented in general, this includes in battle (but not to the same extent as Percy)** **So anyway, please review I could use some feedback to learn how to better the story.** **Later.**


	2. chapter 2

**So ... here's the next chapter to Children Of The Sea, after a little over a two months. Sorry to those who read this but I've been focusing more on my first fanfic to bring out the story more.**

 **And between highschool and writing (and thinking up ideas for) Fate/ Shinobi, I've barely had time to update this one.**

 **But I'm not an author who abandons anything he writes, just because of lack of ideas or no time to** **think of some,(no offence to any authors who did this).**

 **So anyway lets get to the story shall w** **e...**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that right belongs to Rick Riordan._**

 **On with the story!**

 **Yancy Academy - a month later**

 **[A/N: just putting it as a month because it was never really told when chapter two happens in the book]**

Andromeda was slowly losing her patience.

After the field trip, everything was normal... to normal, and Andromeda couldn't stand it at all. Whenever she went to classes the teachers were the same, well almost. After the field trip through the museum, where Andromeda turned Mrs. Dodds into a sandcastle, the students and teachers had forgotten who Mrs. Dodds was, she was replaced at the end of the trip with a young perky blond woman by the name of Ms. Kerr, the one Nancy had mentioned.

Andromeda while confused never spoke up about Mrs. Dodds, so as not to get looks for her peers like she was a nutcase or something.

Over the course of the month Andromeda had started to become more, and more, irritable. She got into even more fights with Nancy, and started to get more pissed off at the teachers.

The teachers, besides Brunner, were putting to much pressure on her, mainly by standing over her shoulder staring at her as she did her schoolwork. This continued until Andromeda snapped and told one teacher to "back off ya' old shit."

Her outburst got her sent to the headmaster's office, where she was told that, despite her good grades, she would not be invited back to Yancy next year.

She didn't really care anyway, well she would miss Mr. Brunner and Grover. Mr. Brunner because he was her favorite teacher, the only one who truely thought that she was destined for greatness. And Grover because he was her best friend, of course she would miss him.

But that's not what we need to focus on for now.

Currently Andromeda was in Grover's room studying. The reason she was studying in his room and not her's was because sometime during the day someone had thrown a rock at her window, which with the powerful winds heading in the same direction speeding up the rock, causing the rock to shatter her window like a bullet.

Right now the school Janitor/Mantainance man was replacing the broken window with a new one.

With a sigh Andromeda closes her textbook and notes. During the museum she mentioned a test in the future, now a month later she prediction was proven correct, because this test is another reason she was studying.

After closing the book she began to think about the pen that she had kept, the one that turned into a sword, every night, in her room, she would uncap the pen a few times to remind herself that what had happened wasn't a dream.

She looks at the clock, the time read 12:30 am. Sighing once more, this time in exhaustion, she gathered up things and exited Grover's room.

"The Janitor should be done replacing the window by now." Andromeda mutters to herself. "I should go return my textbook to Mr. Brunner before I go to bed." she decides.

As she walks toward Mr. Brunner's office, where the cart for the textbooks were kept.

Students aren't allowed to keep the textbooks with them, mainly because when they actually were allowed to keep them, about two years ago, the students, mostly the older more troubled ones would burn them and toss them out the windows while the were on fire, so the books were kept on a cart in the teacher's office. Why the office? Because it wouldn't be the first time a student broke into a classroom.

Besides a teacher's office doubled as the teacher's bedroom, so no student would want to break into a teacher's room just to burn some textbook. The last student that tried did that to Mrs. Dodds, even though the student don't remember her the fear of what she did to that student horrified everyone.

The very memory of what happened to him made Adromeda shiver in fear, it was a good thing that she killed Mrs. Dodds, because she deserved it for what she did, how she didn't get fired afterwards Andromeda will never know.

Who knew that a yard stick could fit that far up someone's ass and not kill the person.

Finally Andromeda made it to Mr. Brunner's office, only to discover the door open and the light on. Now that in itself wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the fact that she could here Mr. Brunner and Grover talking, mostly because Grover said that he needed to use the bathroom, NOT talk to Mr. Brunner.

Curious as to what they were talking about she paused in the hallway to listen.

"I'm worried about Andromeda sir." Grover says.

 _"So that's what their talking about."_ Andromeda thinks to herself.

"Oh, and why is that Mr. Underwood?" Mr. Brunner says amused "She hasn't given the implication that she knows anything." he continues.

 _"Know what that Mrs. Dodds, my former pre-algebra teacher, turned out to be a vicious hag with wings, no surprises there."_ Andromeda thinks dryly.

"That's just it," Grover says in exasperation. "she clearly saw the Kindly One but she hasn't asked anything about her, and when I try to read her emotions everything is all torn between suspision, irritation, boredom and sometimes even amusement. Because of this I keep getting mixed signals. I know she knows about somethings, but I'm not sure how much she knows."

Andromeda heard Mr.Brunner chuckle in amusement.

 _"A Kindly One, wasn't that the alternate name used in those myths on Greek demigods used to call a Fury, one of the monster servants of Hades."_ Andromeda thinks in confusion, before suddenly coming to and understanding

 _"No way, does that mean that Greek Mythology is real? And if Greek mythology is real, then does that mean all mythology is real?"_ She asks herself mentally her eyes widening.

 _"Wait if I remember from some myths monsters mostly attacked Demigods, if Mrs. Dodds was a fury, a monster, then that would mean... I'm a demigod, and my brother is one too."_ Andromeda's eyed widen even more than before as she came to her conclusion.

In her state of shock she drops her text book, which fell to the ground with a resounding thud that echoed through out the hallway, causing Mr. Brunner and Grover to stop talking.

Mentally cursing, she picked up her book and runs into a nearby Janitor's closet, which happened to be right next door to Mr. Brunner's office.

"Who's there!?" Andromeda hears Mr. Brunner shout in alarm.

Andromeda stays silent in the closet, so as not to get caught. She hears the sound of horse hooves on the ground. The closet door was slightly open, and with the small gap, she peers out to look at the hallway where on the ground near her there was a large horse-like shadow.

Suddenly Mr. Brunner mutters. "Must've been my nerves."

"I know right, mine haven't been the same since the solstice." Grover says tiredly.

"Mine too, but I think it is best you go to your room for tonight," Mr. Brunner says, "you do have a test tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Grover groans.

Mr. Brunner chuckled in amusement once more. "Yes well, you better get going."

"Yes sir." Grover sighs, before going back to his dorm room.

Andromeda waits about ten minutes before she sneaks out of the closet and walked towards Mr. Brunner's office, which was still open, like nothing happened.

She looked into the room to see Mr. Brunner at his desk, grading papers. She knocks on the door, causing Mr. Brunner to look at her.

"Ah Ms. Jackson, how are you?" Mr. Brunner asks.

"I'm fine Mr. Brunner," Andromeda replies putting on a fake smile, not that Mr. Brunner noticed as he had turned back to grading papers, "just returning the textbook before I head back to my room."

"Ah I see, well then the cart is over there." Mr. Brunner says, pointing to the cart which was in the corner if the room.

Putting the book into the cart and walking back to the doorway, she turns to look at Mr. Brunner and says.

"Good night Mr. Brunner, see you tomorrow"

To which he hums in response, still grading papers.

With that Andromeda turns and heads back to her room to reflect on what she just learned.

 **With Andromeda - in her dorm room.**

Andromeda was pacing in her room. After getting to her room she closed the door, put her notes on her bed, and began pacing, which she continues to do at this very moment.

"It makes so much more sense." Andromeda mutters to herself.

"It explains so much, the fact my father isn't around, and all of the weird thing that have happened to me when I was younger." Andromeda continues to mutter.

"But ... what about my brother. was he taken by a monster in the middle of the night." Andromeda thinks aloud.

"No, no that doesn't make sense if my brother was taken by a monster then ... why am I still hear, surely a monster would try to kill both demigods that it finds. If that's the case then who or what took my brother?" Andromeda speculates in worry.

Andromeda was going to have to confront her mother about her being a demigod.

Demigod ... the word works her mind to it's full capacity, forcing her to evaluate the fact that she was half human.

"Who's demigod child am I ..." Andromeda wondered to herself, as she began evaluating the male candidates that could possibly be her father.

Ares was out because, while she was violent, she prefered to relax by not killing people simply because.

Dionysus was also out because well for some reason she would always get irritated when she heard or saw anything mentioned about him.

Apollo ... no just no. She hated the sun with a passion.

Hermes... maybe, ... what Andromeda was somewhat mischievous, she liked to sneak into places she doesn't belong and well, she was quite the prankster towards the beginning of the year, never got caught too.

Zeus, nah to paronoid, Andromeda prefered to go with the flow, when she wasn't punching people who made fun of the people she cares about.

... That was it, 'go with the flow' was a reference to water, and who is the god of pretty much all water in the world? That's right, Poseidon, and it made sense to with her raging, stormlike temper and the fact that Andromeda's mother said that her father was 'lost at sea'.

Add all that to the fact that Andromeda felt more at home at the beach than she was at her actual house.

"So, my father's Poseidon huh." Andromeda says somewhat bitterly. "That explains a lot as well."

Andromeda sighs in exhaustion. "Nows not the time to be worrying about things that don't matter, atleast not yet. Right now I've go to get some sleep, I have a test tomorrow."

And with that said Andromeda lays down on her bed, under the covers, and, slowly, falls into the realm of Morpheus, the, minor, god of sleep and dreams.

 **Next day**

It's the afternoon, after most of the tests were completed. Currently Andromeda and Grover are sitting in their final class of the day, latin class.

Andromeda groans as she nurses her head with her left hand. All of the worrying the previous night had caused her dyslexia to act up, not enough to impede her ability to read but just enough to give her a headache when she tried to.

Grover looks at her with worry and whispers to her. "You okay?"

To which she replies with, "yeah, just a headache."

Just as she said that the bell rings, causing all of the loud and annoying mons- I mean children, to get up and walk out the door.

Andromeda and Grover are about to follow when Mr. Brunner calls Andromeda back inside.

"What's up Mr. Brunner?" Andromeda asks as she walk up to said man desk.

"I heard that you won't be allowed to attend this school next year." the man informs the girl in front of him, by now all the students in the room have left to pack their belongings from their dorms due to summer vacation starting tomorrow.

"Yep," Andromeda shrugs uncaringly, gaining a chuckle from the man, "they just don't know how to handle all of ... this." She gestures to herself, causing the chuckling man to snort in amusement.

"Well I see that you're not too discouraged at not being allowed to return." Mr. Brunner chuckles.

"Not really, but there are somethings I will miss, such as rearranging Nancy's ugly face, seriously the teacher's should be thanking me at least now she looks somewhat presentable." Andromeda grins, punching her right fist into her hand.

Mr. Brunner chuckles and sweatdrops at her enthusiasm for rearranging Nancy's face.

 _"But I will admit that Nancy was monsterously ugly when I first met her, if I wasn't able to sense that she was mortal then I would've thought she was a monster_ _curse by Aphrodite herself with ugliness._ " The disguised centaur thinks as he shivered at the memory of how her face looked before Andromeda "rearranged" it.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Andromeda say, "Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, I was going to cheer you up if you were upset at leaving Yancy, but I can see that is not the case, so I'll allow you to go to your dorm and pack up your belongings." Mr. Brunner says with a shrug.

"Oh, well I'll head out then." Andromeda says before walking to the door.

She paused when Mr. Brunner says, "Goodbye Ms. Jackson."

Andromeda grins like a cat who caught the canary "Later ... Chiron" she says before she walks out the door, leaving a sputtering "Chiron" who did a spit-take of his coffee when she revealed his true name.

"D-does she know but h-how?" Chiron stutters is shock, before noticing a note on his desk from Andromeda.

He picks up the note it reads.

 _Dear Chiron._

 _Next time when you talk about anyone, especially one as smart as me, be sure to close the door to your office, you don't know when someone might be listening_

 _Later Chiron_

 _From: Andromeda._

Chiron starts chuckling and soon his chuckling turns into full blown laughter when he finished reading the note.

Luckily all the students were in their dorm otherwise they would think he was a lunatic.

"Hehehe, Andromeda Jackson how you amuse me so, its been awhile since I've had the pleasure of meeting such an amusing demigod," Chiron says after calming down, "now if only we could find that brother of your's, I wonder how he would turn out had he been raised turned out if that incarnation of Chaos hadn't taken him to gods knows where."

"Indeed things would have turned out differently had I not taken him," an unknown figure says as he appears from a portal that looked like a kaleidoscope.

Chiron spins around to face the unknown figure.

The figure is a man in his late 40s, or so he appears to be Chiron knows otherwise, he has dark silver hair that is cut short, with a beard that is also a dark silver in color.

"Zelretch, what are you doing here!" Chiron addresses the now named "Zelretch".

"Chiron, I am simply here to inform you that in a few years the boy shall return, he will look and act different than he would have had I not taken him." Zelretch says as he holds up a photo of a red haired boy with golden-brown eyes.

"This cannot be Andromeda's twin brother Perseus, they look nothing alike." Chiron says with suspision as he gazes upon the picture of the boy.

"It is as I said before, he will look different than before that is because I had changed his body structure, because he had to replace someone."

"Who did he have to replace?" Chiron asks Zelretch with a raised eyebrow.

"A future hero by the name Shirou Emiya, the one who is said to be the "incarnation of the sword." Zelretch answers.

"Why was this future hero in need of replacement?" Chiron asks.

"There was a fire in Japan, I'm sure you've heard of it." Zelretch replies.

"Yes, the Fuyuki fire, there were only a small handful to survive, right?" Chiron asks which Zelretch nod in affirmation.

"Shirou was suppose to be a survivor of that fire, but before the man who was to raise him found him, some burning debris fell on top of him and crushed him." Zelretch sighs in sadness, while Chiron winced at the way the boy was killed.

"When that happened the Fates appeared to me and told me to find Perseus and make him take Shirou's place." Zelretch finished.

"But why did they choose young Perseus and not some other demigod?" Chiron asked in confusion.

"Because, Andromeda wasn't supposed to be born at all," Zelretch stated sternly, which would be considered strange for any who new him well enough.

Chiron winces at that revelation. "What do you mean, Zelretch?"

"What I mean is that only Perseus should have been born, the Fates themselves informed me of this, but instead he and Andromeda were born. And then Shirou died when he wasn't supposed to. That's two defiances of fate that the Fates couldn't stand for So they ordered me to take Perseus to replace Shirou in order to balance out the universe, they chose Perseus because had his sister not been born and he lived his life like it should have been, he would have been called the "second coming of Achilles", a perfect replacement for the one who is called the "incarnation of the sword" don't you think," Zelretch explains/asks Chiron, who nods in understanding.

"Well that and we couldn't replace Shirou, a boy, with Andromeda, a girl, now could we?" Zelretch includes.

"You're right, but that girl and her mother have been looking for that boy for ages. And what about the boy doesn't he miss his family?" Chiron says sternly and with concern

"Yes that is true, but it doesn't matter at the moment, besides the boy doesn't remember them anyways, the fire made him lose his memories, just like Shirou had he not been killed." Zelretch says waveing off Chiron's question.

"W-what, you mean those two have been looking for him for all these years and he doesn't even remember them." Chiron asks in shock.

"Yep, that about sums it up, but don't worry I put a spell on the boy that took the memories he lost and stored them so that when he meets Andromeda, the spell will force the memories back into his mind, allowing him to remember them." Zelretch explains nonchalantly, getting a sigh of relief from the disguised centaur.

"I see, well then that's a relieve." Chiron sighs.

"Goodbye Chiron I will see you when the boy returns, with a few others." Zelretch says before dissapearing through the portal that was still behind him.

"... what did he mean by "others", will Perseus not be alone when he returns?" Chiron asks himself aloud.

"No matter, be safe Perseus Jackson, your family and I await your return." Chiron says as he goes to begin grading the tests on his desk.

 **With Andromeda**

It had taken her an hour and a half to completely pack up all of her stuff into her suitcase, mostly because she had to find everything.

"Finally finished, ...time to go." Andromeda sighs as she began to walk, with her suitcase, to the door.

As she was about to open the door, she stopped. She moved her hand to her pocket and took out the pen l, she stared at it for a moment before taking the cap off, allowing the pen to shift into a sword.

She stared at the sword for what felf like five minutes before she heard a knock at her door.

"Andromeda, it's me Grover." came said boy's voice, muffled by the door .

Andromeda put the cap on the sword, turning it back to a pen, and returns it to her pocket. She then opens the door to reveal Grover with all his stuff, already to leave.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." was her reply.

"Then let go shall we." Grover says with a grin.

Andromeda giggles in amusement, "Yes we shall." she says before grabbing her stuff from the floor and walking past the boy, who walks besids her all the way out the front door of the school, to the bus stop.

Neither noticing Chiron staring at them, through his office window, in amusement and slight worry.

 **On the bus.**

In the back right seat of the bus sat Andromeda and Grover, the later was figiting so much that it looked like he was trying to impersonate the Flash, by that I mean it looked like he was trying to "vibrate" his way out of the bus.

Finally Andromeda got tired of it and ask, "Looking for kindly ones?"

This caused Grover to jump in surprise and look at her before stuttering out, "W-what are you talking a-about."

Andromeda explains that she was returning a textbook when she overheard Grover and Chiron talking, and yes she did say Chiron to Grover.

Grover's eye was twitching as he asks, "How much did you overhear. And how much did you figure out."

"Eh, I overheard pretty much all of it. And as for how much I figured out, ... everything." Andromeda shrugs before turning serious towards the end.

"E-everything?" Grover stutters.

"About me being a demigod and Mr. Brunner being Chiron. In my opinion that's everything I should know." Andromeda says with a shrug.

Grover was about to say something but was interrupted when the bus' engine suddenly causes smoke to fill the bus for unknown reasons. Using what visiblity he had the bus driver parks on the side of the road.

"Everybody off!" the driver orders.

Once everybody got off the bus the driver began to try and fix the engine.

Andromeda and Grover are sitting on a tree stump when Andromeda notices an old fruit stand across the street.

The stand was run by three old women. One woman, who was on the left, was holding a ball of blue yarn. The woman in the middle was knitting a pair of the largest socks Andromeda had ever seen. And the third woman had something on her lap, it was shiney so it was most likely made of metal.

The weird thing was all three woman were staring at Andromeda.

Grover notices them too, and pales a ghostly white color.

"Please tell me they're not looking at you." Grover says in fear.

Andromeda didn't notice his fear, she says "Yeah they are, weird do you think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny Andromeda not funny at all." Grover mutters to her, now shaking in fear.

Andromeda now notices his fearful state and looks at him then the old women. She could now see what the third woman has, they were a pair of scissors with large shear-like blades, they were a golden color.

Andromeda wonders why Grover was so scared but didn't voice her question, instead she began to rack her brain about mythological beings that came in threes, but only three came to mind, the Gorgons, the Gray Sisters, and the Fates.

So she began to analyze the traits of the old women compaired to her three choices mentally.

 _"Ok, let's see, the old ladies don't have snake hair, and I haven't turned to stone, so that rules out Gorgons. That just leaves the Gray's and the Fates. The Gray's only have one eye in total and these old ladies have two eyes each so that leaves the_ _F-"_

 ***Snip***

Andromeda was interrupted by the sound of the third woman cutting the yarn on one of the finished socks. Andromeda's eyes widen when she came to her conclusion as well as hearing the snipm

While in she was busy thinking about who the women were Grover was freaking out and was trying to get her back onto the bus when he heard the snip.

"Oh, shit." Grover and Andromeda said at the same time, the former looking at the later in pity and sadness.

"We need to get on the bus now." Grover said.

No later did he say that did the bus' engine suddenly roar to life. The passengers all cheer.

"Hell yeah!" the driver shouts in pride.

Andromeda and Grover loom to the bus, to the stand across the street, then to each other. They then rush to the door of the bus and pry it open and quickly made it to their seat.

After a few minutes on the road Grover spoke up. "Andromeda," Said girl looks at him. "let me ride home with you, ok?"

Andromeda replies with, "Sure."

"Promise me." Grover say sternly.

Andromeda crosses her fingers, her hands are in her coat pocket, and says, "I promise."

Grover stares at her for a moment, before he sighs and says. "Good."

After that Andromeda and Grover sat in the bus in silence.

 **[A/N: Alright so that's the newest chapter. Now as I wrote in this chapter Percy does take Shirou's place, I even explained how. So in my fic. the Nasuverse will be part of the Percyverse. This means magecraft will be avaliable to demigods, and because in the Percyverse Herc the jerk is a douche who thought he was the greatest thing since bacon, Herc will NOT be Berserker, that will be replaced with someone else, still haven't figured out who, but I'm thinkin' Guts from berserk, or even Achilles, imagine the best swordsmen in greek mythology becoming a berserker that would be awesome.**

 **... Tell ya what, if you guy/girls can give me a hero from a myth that could classify as a berserker then I'll look into his myth and see if I can bring him/her into the story.]**

 **Like? Dislike? Let me know in the reviews. later dudes/dudettes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: So yeah I'll keep this brief, because I don't know if anybody actually reads the Author notes, or just skips ahead to where the story starts.**

 **In my other story, Fate/ Shinobi I mentioned that I have worked out a schedule for me to write certain stories.**

 **So for this story Tuesdays and Wednesdays are when I work on this story, just letting you guys know. I'll only change this up if I start any new stories, but that won't be for awhile, though I will do a story that is apart of this one, it will follow Shirou (Percy) and how the Nasuverse is affected by his presence.**

 **Anyways that's all I wanted to address to you all so ... on to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: _I don't own Percy Jackson, Fate Stay Night (and its variations) they belong to their respective creaters, I just have the honor of creating an unofficial crossover for them._**

 **On to the story**

So yeah, as soon as Grover and Andromeda got off at the bus station, Grover had to use the bathroom, and Andromeda used the time to he was in the there, which was nearly an hour, to call a cab and use it to ditch Grover.

Kind of a dick move, but in Andromeda's defence... yeah, I got nothing... oh well, back to the plot.

As Andromeda was riding in the Taxi she began to plan out how to tell her mom that she found out about being a demigod.

 _"So, how am I gonna bring this up? I mean I can't just say 'Hi mom, so I found out I'm a demigod, why didn't you tell me hmm?'... yeah that would probably give her a heart attack or something."_ She thought with a sigh.

 _"I could probably, just not tell her and let her think I don't know, hell maybe she doesn't even know about dad being a god..." _

For some reason when she thought that she got a bad taste in her mouth, either from the idea of lying to her mother or the idea that her father might not have told her about being a god, she couldn't decide which, so she decided to just play it by what she can see from the situation, be discreet and all that.

After about 15 minutes of driving, the taxi finally pulled up at her apartment.

Getting out of the car she payed the driver and gave him a tip, which surprised him because almost no one tips the taxi driver.

The driver left and Andromeda sighed and walked into the building and eventually to her apartment door.

"Alright," Andromeda sighed "lets get this over with."

With that said she opened the door... and, if she hadn't been expecting it, the smell of month old pizza, stale beer and a million other nasty scents, would have killed her.

Andromeda sighed and began to wade her way through the trash on the floor, eventually stopping in the living room area.

In the room there were four old and fat men sitting around a poker table, playing well ... poker what else do you expect?

"Oh, so your back..." an oily voice said, causing Andromeda to inwardly sneer at the sound of the voice.

The owner of the voice was the fattest of the four men, he was bald with a comb over as if an attempt to look handsome.

 _"Now that's a scary thought."_ Andromeda thought.

The name of this man was Gabe Ugliano, and he definantly puts the Ugly in his name to literal use.

His name may have been Gabe, but Andromeda prefered to call him the "Walrus King" because of how fat and ugly he was.

Andromeda just ignored him and continued to her room, or at least she tried to.

Gabe had done the dumbest thing he could ever do... he touched her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, you haven't given me your tribute!" Gabe asked in his oily voice, unaware of the danger he now put himself in when he put his equally oily hands on her.

"...let go" Andromeda muttered, causing Gabe to narrow his greasy black eyes at her.

"What was that, I couldn't quite here you." Gabe said, only to here the clicking of a switch-blade.

He looked down and paled, why?... because there in Andomeda's right hand was a switch-blade, pointed directly at his crotch.

"I said "let go"... or do I need to spell that out for you as I'm castrating that twig you call a dick." Andromeda said with a sneer on her face and a dark look in her eyes.

Not wanting to to have his "twig" removed he quickly let her go and backed away.

"W-why do you h-have that switchblade." He asked trying, and failing, to hide his fear with a question.

"We do live in New York, and who knows what those big bad New Yorkers would do to a sweet and innocent young girl like me if I didn't carry a knife on me." Andromeda said in a fake sweet tone that matched her fake sweet smile, a smile that somehow promised death should anyone piss her off.

"N-noted." Gabe said.

With that all done, Andromeda went to her room.

When she got there she sighed when she saw Gabe's muddy boots sitting on the window cill.

Andromeda opened the window and grabbed a baseball bat that Gabe had thrown in her room along with all of his other junk.

After a few seconds Andromeda used the bat to hit the boot outside and down to the ground below.

"Oh sweet more boots." the homeless man below, who cleared out an old abandoned dumpster (that just happened to be under her window) to live in, shouted.

When she heard that Andromeda chuckled, this was the 10th time she had done this, and the man was rather greatful, dispite not knowing who it was that had given him the boots.

Anyways, after getting all her bags layed out on her bed, Andromeda began to wait for her mother to return.

After a few minutes of waiting her mother, Sally, came home and immediately began to make her way to Andromeda's room to see if she was there or not.

When Sally saw her and immediately gave her a stong hug. Sally then said "Andromeda, oh my you've grown since christmas."

Andromeda sighed, ever since Percy disappeared when he and her were 4, Sally had gotten more worried that the same will happen to Andromeda and thus whenever she came home from boarding school, Sally would interrigate her, wanting to know everything that happened since the last time Andromeda came home.

So it was no surprise when Sally asked "So what happened since the last time I saw you?"

Sighing Andromeda gave a watered down version of what happened, leaving out anything related to the supernatural.

Sally could tell that Andromeda was hiding something, but decided to ask her what it was after she sprung her surprise.

"I get the feeling that you're leaving some parts out, but that doesn't matter, because for the weekend we're gonna go the the beach." Sally said with a happy look on her face.

"Wait... seriously, is it Montauk?" Andromeda asked in shock.

"Yep, for the entire weekend, the same cabin. I even got Gabe's acceptance." Sally said happilly.

Andromeda was surprised, not just at the fact that Gabe was willing to let them go to Montauk, but more for the fact that she was even willing to go there after what happened last time, when Andromeda was four.

"A-are you sure mom, isn't that where Percy disappeared..." Andromeda said hesitantly.

At the reminder Sally's cheerful mood dropped, and she turned around so Andromeda couldn't see her face.

"I-I know that place holds bad memories for both of us, it was where your father disappeared, and you brother as well..." Sally said.

"... But I think it's time that we just move on," As Sally said those words she swiftly turned to face Andromeda.

Andromeda's eyes widened, not just at her mothers words, but at the expression on her mother's face.

Sally was crying, showing how hard her decision was for her, but she had a smile on her face, the smile was of acceptance.

"...because I don't know when or if we"ll ever see them again." Sally finished, looking at her starstruck daughter.

Andromeda stood stock-still looking at her mother.

That day, looking at her mother's crying yet still smiling face, Andromeda vowed that when she found both her brother and her father, she would beat the shit out of them for doing this to her mother, even if it meant angering the gods themselved.

You don't mess with the people Andromeda cared about, and that was a fact that will soon be known through out the Moonlit World.

 **[A/N alright ... so ... finished finally. yeah not much else to say other than sorry it was so late.]**

 **Read and review.**

 **Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N:** **Ok so a reviewer said that this story wouldn't really work because of the time difference between the births of Shirou and Percy, he/she does make a good point, but in the percyverse there is Chronos, the primordial of time, if the fates, who are basically time and space personified, told him to do something he'd do it because as even if he's a primordial god, he's still just that, a god and the fates are the ones who dictate the universe, except for Chaos, and they were most likely the ones to write the "ancient laws" that are mentioned in the percyverse, plus in my story Zelretch, who possesses true magic, could have been working with Hecate the titan/goddess of Magic, it would make sense for the goddess of magic to be able to use true magic, so who's to say that Zelretch just took Percy to Hecate and had her use the time travel true magic and send to when Shirou died, I never specified that Shirou died before Percy and Andromeda was born, but that is how it happened. (Read Children of the sea: The Living Sword for more details.)**

 **So... yeah ... roll the Disclaimer.]**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own F/S N or Percy Jackson.**

Adromeda looked out the window of Gabe's camero, he may look like a walrus and act like a dick, but even Andromeda would admit that he had good taste in cars.

Andromeda looked on as the landscape flew by, eventually they, Sally and Andromeda, pulled up to an old cabin near the beach.

Montauk was rarely used, at least not at this time of year, so there weren't any other people, besides them there.

After getting out of the car, Andromeda and Sally began to grab their things and began to load them into the cabin they would be staying in.

Andromeda stared at the inside the cabin, it was just as they'd left it, which was odd because they hadn't been there for years.

The walls were painted white, same with the ceiling, the floor was bare, except for a coffee table and some chairs, there wasn't even dust in the air or on the floor, another oddity.

"Wow... it's just as we left it all those years ago..." Sally said in amazment and slight depression.

"Yeah, it's odd, it's like someone's been keeping it the same condition as when we left." Andromeda mused.

"Hmm, yeah that is weird." Sally muttered.

"Oh well no sense dwelling on the past... lets get unpacked." Sally said in a, false, cheerful tone.

Andromeda just nodded and began to head to her room to unpack.

When she got to her room she began to unpack her thing, mostly just clothes and swim gear not much else.

There were two beds in the room, because there were only two rooms in the cabin, so when they were younger, and Percy was still around, they would share a single room.

Because of their shared room Andromeda was the first to notice that Percy was missing.

Andromeda shook her head, she didn't want to bring up anymore bad memories, this was her summer vacation after all.

Andromeda, after unpacking, walked out of her room to the living room of the cabin.

When she got there Andromeda saw Sally sitting on the only other furniture in the cabin, a small couch.

Walking up to the couch, Andromeda sat next to her mother.

They say there for a long time, neither one saying anything.

The silence was broken when Sally finally spoke, "Andromeda, why don't you go outside and swim. I'll be there in a minute, I just need to grab my things."

Sally was making an effort to enjoy herself for Andromeda's sake, something that Andromeda noticed.

"Mom, you don't have to come out if you don't want to..." Andromeda said, trying to let her mother be at ease and give her time to relax.

"No I'll be fine, now get changed and go outside, I'll be right there." Sally said with a smile, happy that her daughter was worried about her, because she had been distant eversince she got home from Yancy.

"Alright..." Andromeda agreed before she go up and went to her room to change.

After changing Andromeda went outside and went swimming with her mother.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, the had fun of course, but still the mother-daughter duo had a lot on their minds.

The day ended when the sun set, Andromeda and her mother were sitting by tue recently made fire, making smores.

On previous trips, when Percy was still here, they would ask their mother about their father, and would get the same answer "he was lost at sea..."

This time Andromeda didn't ask about her father, because she already knew what she needed to know.

So instead she asked something else.

"What are we gonna do when school starts up again? I can't go back to Yancy." Andromeda asked.

"I don't know honey... there was one place your father wanted me to send you... but that would most likely mean I would never see you again." Sally muttered with a sad frown.

 _"Poseidon hadn't even met me and he already had plans to send me to a boarding school? ... no that isn't it, what am I missing?"_ Andromeda asked herself.

"Another boarding school?" Andromeda asked.

Sally shook her head and said "No it's more like a summercamp... for people like you..."

 _"A Summercamp ... for demigods? Maybe I can get for info."_ Andromeda thought to herself.

"A summercamp for the criminally insane?" Andromeda asked Sally, who rapidly shook her head.

"No it's not that!!!" Sally said.

"Then what do you mean by people like me?" Andromeda asked.

"..." Sally just stayed silent, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

 _"I guess that this means that she knew who Poseidon was."_ Andromeda thought.

Andromeda decided to turn to her uneaten smore, and well ate it... what else would do?

After eating Andromeda and Sally went inside and decided to got to bed.

Andromeda dreamt of a redhair boy walking through fire, only to trip and be impaled, and later crushed, she would have rushed to see to boy only for a flash of light to appear and blind her, suddenly she saw someone she knew very well, her brother.

He began to walk through the fire, as he did so his body aged until he was around six years old, as he continued to walk Andromeda ,who walked beside him, noticed that he was slowly losing the life in his movements and he began to change, his hair turned from black to red, and his eyes turned gold instead of sea green.

Andromeda began to cry... why?... because now her twin brother looked exactly like the boy from before.

Suddenly Percy, or rather the person who he had become, tripped and fell to the ground.

He rolled over and looked up at the full moon, and reached a hand out to it, as if it would bring him salvation.

Suddenly his arm began to fall to the ground, but it was caught by a man, he had messy black hair, similar to Percy's before his change, and black eyes, and dark clothing, overall the man looked like someone who never cried or smiled, and yet the man was doing both ... for a boy he just met.

This made Andromeda smile... she knew her brother was in good hands and said, "Take care of him..." she knew the man couldn't hear her but it made her feel better knowing that her twin was safe.

Suddenly the scene changed, now she was standing on Montauk beach, there were three animals there too.

There was a beautiful winged horse, whose mane seemed to be made out of sea foam.

And there was a giant golden eagle, which attacked the horse.

The final animal was a large pitch black Raven, which just watched with an annoyed expression on it's face, how that worked Andromeda wasn't too sure.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades... obviously, they seem to be arguing over something.

Suddenly the Eagle lunged at the Horse, right as something seemed to hold the horse in place.

"No!!" Andromeda yelled out and tried to run at the trio, to try to stop the fighting.

Suddenly there was a booming, yet raspy, laugh.

And Andromeda woke up in her bed.

Those dreams were real, Andromeda was sure of it, the one about her brother, the fight between tue gods, and the laugh.

The being who made it seemed old, older than human comprehension.

Andromeda was so wrapped up in her thought that when a loud banging came from the door of the cabin it caused her to jump, and only now did she realize that there was a hurricane outside.

Had she not been so knowledgeable about her heritage, even with the dream she had, she would have been shocked about the hurricane so early in the season.

The banging on the door rattled the house, there was someone outside in the hurricane!

Quickly Andromeda bolted out of her room to the front door, her mother close behind her.

Andromeda got to the door and was about to open it when her mother shouted "WAIT!!"

Or course Andromeda ignored her and proceeded to open the door to reveal... Grover, dripping wet and panting, and ... without pants.

Andromeda stared at satyr's goat legs, having never seen them before, and why would she have she only found out about the gods a little while ago.

Grover looked at her with an annoyed glare and said, "You ditched me!!"

"Yep..." Andromeda said nonchalantly.

Grover's left eye twitched, "You're not sorry are you..." he said like he was stating a fact, which he was.

"Nope..." Andromeda shrugged.

They all stood there for a moment, Grover and Andromeda staring at each other, while Sally was looking on with wide eyes.

Even the hurricane seemed to still to watch the scene play out.

The silence was broken when suddenly Grover and Andromeda burst out in gut wrenching laughter.

Sally sweatdropped, same with the hurricane, somehow.

"Um... why are you here?" Sally asked the satyr, who suddenly remembered why he was here and stopped laughing immediately and began to hurriedly explain that something was behind him, looking for Andromeda.

Immediately Sally rushed to grab her things, same with Andromeda, who just grabbed everything and stuffed it all into her bag, which was more than large enough to fit everything.

Andromeda had also grabbed the pen/sword from the nightstand next to the bed and put it in her pocket, before she ran out of the cabin and to the car where her mother was trying to start said vehicle.

Andromeda got into the car, Grover was in the back seat panting.

Finally Sally got the car to start and began to drave like a maniac.

After they got far enough away from the beach, Sally immediately ordered Andromeda to tell her what she hadn't been told before.

So Andromeda explained what happened to her from Ms. Dodds to finding out she was a demigod.

This caused Sally to speed up.

"Where are we going?" Andromeda asked.

"To the place your father wanted me to send you." Sally responded

"The summercamp..." Andromeda mused.

"That's right." Sally affirmed.

"Alright ... let's go then..." Andromeda muttered.

After about 15 minutes of maniac driving, they finally made it to an old strawberry farm, and Sally seem to be heading towards it, only for the car to be struck by lightning.

The car flipped on the road and rolled into the nearby forest.

After a few seconds of just lying in shock (pun intended), Andromeda sat up and noticed Grover unconscious.

Though she believed he was dead, until he groaned out the word "Food" Andromeda sweatdropped and knew he wiuld be fine but he needed to wake up and fast.

So she did the only thing she could do to wake him up... but instead she just settled for slapping him many many times, but that didn't work so she just decided to go with her idea from before.

Andromeda leaned down by his ear and shouted out, "GROVER WAKE UP TODAY IS ENCHALADA DAY AT SCHOOL!!!"

That definitely woke him up.

"What where?! Where are my Enchiladas?!" Grover shouted out as he woke up, only to realize it was a trick and remember their situation.

"Mrs. Jackson are you alright?" Grover asked.

"Yes I'm fine but the door is welded shut and I can't open it." Sally responded.

Grover looked around to find an exit and got one, the passenger side door in the back was completely gone.

"Mrs. Jackson the back door is gone, we can get out right here." Grover informed.

"Right-" she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, very heavy footsteps.

Andromeda turned to loos through the destroyed roof of the car, and saw a large man with the head of a bull, looming over the car.

While the image was scary it was ruined by the tighty whitties that it wore.

Andromeda stared at the bull man for about a second, before she burst into a fit of laughter.

Thst stopped the bull man in his tracks, he was confused, normally demigods would tremble in fear at the meantion of his name, let alone when he actually appears in front of them.

"I'm sorry dude, I know you're trying to be scary and are trying to kill me but man, why are you wearing underwear?! Seriously the tighty whities kinda ruin the wholewhole "minotaur trying to kill" vibe you got there." Andromeda laughed.

"Moo?" the Minotaur... mooed in confusion.

Sally and Grover just stared at Andromeda in disbelief, not only did she mock the Minotaur, but she also called it by it's name, which was a taboo for modern demigods, before they slapped their faces, they had forgotten to tell her that little detail.

"Only her... only Andromeda would have the guts to laugh at one of the most famous monsters in history." Grover sighed.

"Oi!!" Andromeda shouted at Grover with a red face.

"Now's not the time for that, we have to run!!" Sally shouted at the two.

The duo nodded and ran, but not before Andromeda had thrown some dirt into the Minotaur's eyes.

While the Bull man was trashing around, due to the pain in it's eyes, the three managed to to get about halfway up the hill to the camp.

That was when the bull man stood up and charged to where he sensed the three, and boy was he pissed.

He was upon them in an instant, and knocked the one who smelled of goat up the rest of the hill and past the entrance to camp.

"Grover!!" Andromeda shouted to her friend.

"He'll be fine, he's inside camp he should be able to get help from the camp. But for now we need to focus on staying alive until he does." Sally told her.

Andromeda nodded to her mother, then looked back to the Minotaur, which was panting due to it's charge.

The Minotaur stood then charged at them again, and both Andromeda and Sally jump to the left and right, respectively.

Minotaur stopped and turned towards Sally and charged her, and she dodged but this time the bull man lashed out his hand and grabbed her, and began to squeeze.

"Mom!!" Andromeda shouted.

"Andromeda run!!" Sally managed to choke out before she disolved into golden dust.

The Minotaur roared at it's victory, then it turned to it's other target, who just stood there in shock.

Slowly the Bull man began to walk towards her, before he heard her say something.

"How dare you..." she whispered.

The Minotaur was confused, how dare he do what? Did he do something wrong? If so what did he do wrong, he was just following orders?

"How dare you ... do that to my MOTHER!!" Andromeda shouted before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pen/sword she used to kill Ms. Dodds, and turned it into sword form, then she charged.

The Bull man saw it as a challenge and accepted eagerly, by also charging.

The Minotaur was close to her and he was about to either use it's horn, or grab her, if she tried to dodge, but what she did shocked him.

When Andromeda charged she waited for the right moment to stike. So when the moment was presented she immediately took it, by sliding between his legs and stabbing her sword into his Achilles tendon, and the momentum of her slide caused her to completely slice through the monsters heel, rendering it useless.

The monster roared in pain, and Andromeda use that moment to slive the other tendon.

The Minotaur fell flat on it's face and struggled to get up.

Andromeda walked to the front of it with a cold looked on her face, and for a second the Minotaur felt something it hadn't felt from a demigod in a long time, not since Theseus, fear.

But the fear was dashed out but rage, and with the strength provided by it's rage it used it's arms to push it forward so that it's horn would skewer the demigod in front of it.

But it didn't work, because she simply jumped high enough for it to miss her completely, and brought her feet down on it's head hard enough to break both it's horns, right at the base of the head.

Andromeda decided to just end the Minotaur and dropped her sword and picked up the two horns, then she stabbed them into it's head, and it began to fade into gold dust.

But just before it was gone, it heard the demigod speak "Killed by your own horns... what a pitiful creature you are..."

Andromeda picked up her sword and returned it to pen form, and put it in her pocket, then she grabbed to horns and walked up the hill to the camp.

When she got there she saw Grover had in fact gotten reinforcements, and when thay all saw her they stopped moving and looked at her.

She stood at the top of the hill, horns in hand, long black hair swaying in the slight breeze, cold sea green eyes staring at them.

To some of the men and women (mostly men) she was a goddess of battle in mortal form, which was partially true, to the other men and women (mostly women) she was dangerous for a different reason.

Grover noticed the way the group looked at Andromeda and sighed before he walked up to her and said, "By the horns you have in your hand I'm guessing you killed the Minotaur?"

Andromeda just nodded.

"And your mom..." Grover asked, slowly.

Andromeda grit her teeth, turned her head, and muttered, "Dead."

"I-I see... I'm sorry Andromeda." Grover said.

"Don't be ... it wasn't your fault, and besides I've already killed the one responsible." Andromeda said with a smirk.

Grover just stayed silent.

"Now if you all will excuse me... I'm about to pass out due to exhaustion... good night." Andromeda said before she did in fact pass out.

Grover caught her and sighed, before he turned to the group behind him. "Alright everyone pack it in, the problem has been dealt with, and if you'll exuse me, I have a demigoddess to take to the infirmary."

And with that said Grover took her to the previously stated destination, leaving everyone, including a certain nymph who was nearby, to wonder when Grover got so confident.

 **[A/N: Alright so that's a wrap, the next chapter of this story is finished. And before everyone gets mad about how fast Andromeda killed the Minotaur, let me explain.** **I had previously stated that Andromeda was smarter than Percy and that it true, she is smarter, and so instead of having her go and simply attack it, while dodging it in different ways lime Percy did, I had her go for the fastest and smartest way to kill something stronger than her, immobilize it, that's why I had her go for it's tendons.** **Basically I had her fight smarter not harder, this will be the difference between Percy and Andromeda in terms of battle.** **Also from now on, my name will be True Emiya. DarkRavenEater, was beginning to sound like a Chuuni's special technique or something so I changed it.]** **Read, Review and Flamers ... you know the drill**


	5. AN please read

**Alright, so to those who have read my fate/ shinobi fic, I was supposed to have shipped out for bootcamp on October 29th but yesterday (the 28th) my ship-date had been changed to December 9th.** **So ... yeah ... I'm gonna edit the story chapters in production so that they no longer have that explanation.** **Later.**


End file.
